1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine maintenance equipment and more particularly to a motorized system for draining and refilling crankcase oil for use as a permanent installation for road vehicles and having safety lock capability for controls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known to the prior art that seek to alleviate the inconvenience of oil changes. Often it is necessary for one to get under a vehicle, open by jacking the vehicle upward, in order to remove the oil plug in the oil pan. In addition, the oil filter itself is often inaccessible without lifting of the vehicle. Motorized systems have been proposed, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,523 and 5,203,429.
There remains a need for an oil changing apparatus where all the components of the system are readily accessible and a portable motorized reversible pump is used for oil handling.